A Bird in the Subspace
by Raven Drow
Summary: Raven get an invitation to go to the next Smash Brothers meeting by Master Hand. That's cool and all, but is there a deeper reason on why Raven has been asked to come? (I also guarantee that I will include all of the smashers at least once.) (Copyright to Nintendo)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So, this is my third (I guess) fanfic. and I have to say, now that I know what I'm doing this should be a lot better than my last one. S to start off, I'll give a description of my OCs' if you have no idea what I'm talking about.**

 **Raven: Elven ears, Shoulder-long red hair, Grey eyes, Wears jean shorts and a black t-shirt, also wears brown knee-high boots that come to a point** **in the front.  
** **Raven is a 17 year old bioengenered girl that has large, black raven wings. She's fairly optamistic and loves to travel. Raven also has the power to** **make portals into other dimensions (mainly Legend of Zelda). Also due to her past, she had an evil side with a mind of her own. She is on some-what** **good terms with her, but that doesn't stop her from being picked on by her other-half.**

 **Unleashed(Le): Elven ears, Copper eyes with a black rim around the iris, Chin-long wild red hair, wears the same thing as Raven.  
** **Unleashed is Ravens' 'evil half' and the spirit of carniage. She was recently given her own body (A Link to Snow), but still likes to occupy** **Ravens mind. Ravens' mind is like a home to her and she only leaves when she is called on by Raven to fight. She also has a really bad temper and** **loves chocolate (it's a weakness of hers). She can see an opponets moves and replicate it with ease, but she has trouble fighting more than one** **person. Once defeated, Raven gets her body back.**

 **So, there's the OCs' that will be in this fanfic. I know, it's a lot to read when before the story, but don't worry this will only ever appear on the first chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Letter and A Proposal**

Raven had come home from school and was currently on her laptop watching Markiplier. She was actually finishing watching him play Layers of Fear. She didn't cover out the gameplay like she normally did, but it was still bizarre and scary. And she did scream in shock quite a few times.

"…And as always I will see _you_ in the next video. Bye bye!"

Raven smiled, she always did this part with Mark. The video had ended and decided that she should do her homework, she closes her laptop and goes to her backpack.

"I hate homework. It's always math too, I hate math…" the red-head seems to mutter to herself.

" _I don't see why you don't do it first, and watch Mark afterwards._ " A voice in her head said.

"Because, I wanted to see how Layers of Fear ended." Revan told the voice in her head, as she found her Algebra book, "Besides, Le, my Wi-Fi turns off at, 8:30-ish."

Raven sat on her bed and opened her book, ignoring Le's comments that her reasons were not really good reasons, but as the grey-eyed teen opened her book a letter fell out.

"What's this…?" Raven whispered to herself, wondering why a letter was in her math book.

" _It's a letter dumb ###._ " Le commented, still angry at Ravens reasons from before.

"I know it's a letter, Le, but what I'm wondering is why it's in my math book."

Raven had completely forgotten about the homework she was going to do, and was now completely focused on the strange letter. As she looked it over, she noticed a strange circular pattern on the back.

"That's strange, I feel like I've seen this symbol before…" Raven mused to herself.

" _It does look familiar. It's not from Hyrule is it_?"

"No. I know that much." Raven responded searching her memories for where she's seen the symbol before.

" _Well, instead of staring at it. Open it up already_!"

"Fine." Raven sighed as she started to open up the letter.

The letter was easy to open, and she was soon able to read it.

" _So…what is it_?"

"It…looks like an invitation. I think."

" _Mind reading it._ "

"Alright. 'Raven, the winged pirate, the Smash community would like you to come to our next meeting.' Signed, Master Hand."

" _That's it_?"

"Well, there's something here on the bottom." Raven answers squinting at the bottom. "It says, 'the portal will appear where the letter is, exactly thirty minutes.'"

Unleashed was quiet.

"Uh…Le?" Raven asked apprehensively, "You still there?"

Soon Le came out of Raven and sat next to her, she looked like she was thinking.

"Uh, Earth to Le." Raven was waving her hands in front of Le's face. This was a new behavior for her other.

"Shh! I'm thinking," was all she said.

"About what?" Raven was confused on exactly what there was to think about. She got an invite to go to a Smash meeting, whatever that was, and that was it. The bird had a feeling that everything would make more sense when she got there.

"Do you think they were talking about me too…?" Unleashed soon said.

Raven looked at her in shock, that's what Le was thinking about? She was worried that she was going to be left out?

"Maybe. I mean the fact that you have your own body now is fairly new, so I doubt these people know about it. And you _are_ a part of me, so it would make sense."

"I'd have to stay inside you all the time…" Unleashed responded, her copper eyes looking somewhere else.

Raven chuckled, "Like you don't already do that."

Le abruptly stood up, "Then let's go!"

Raven looked at her clock, it was 4:20. "We still have a good 25 minutes before the portal opens…unless it can open sooner."

Le shrugged and walked back into Raven. " _You can try telling it that you're ready now. That might do something_."

Raven made a devious face, "That just might work."

" _You have any idea how much of an idiot you'll look if that doesn't work_?"

Raven shrugs, "Who cares, it's not like anyone will know."

The red-head hears Unleashed sigh in her head.

"Alright, here goes nothing. Letter, I am ready to go now."

Raven stopped, and looked around. No portal.

The bird sighed, "Should have figured that it wouldn't have worked…"

" _If you didn't think it would work, then why the hell did you try it_?!" Le snapped.

"It was _your_ idea." Raven responded, aggravated that Le was trying to pin this on her.

" _Then you shouldn't have_ -"

Le didn't have time to finish her retort, because a portal had soon appeared on her bedroom wall. It looked like a yellow door with black metal work on it and a black metal ring door handle.

"That's…different. You think that's the portal, Le?"

" _If I had to guess, I'd say so._ "

I smile appeared on her face, as she walked to the door. As she opened it, a swirl of dark-looking energy was on the other side.

"Geronimo." Raven almost whispered as she went through the door.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Going through a portal may seem like it would be easy considering Raven did it on a regular basis. Well, she did it during winter, spring and summer break but that was about it. The point being, all portals feel different when you go through them. Raven was not used to going through this kind of portal, she felt like she was going through a washing machine.

Raven soon got to the other side, and she noticed that she was in a fancy looking hallway.

Raven whistled in amazement. "How much would you be willing to bet that this is a mansion?"

Raven received no response.

"Uh…Le?"

" _Shut up and tell me when the world stops spinning…ugh…_ "

Raven chuckled to herself, and she though that the trip was bad for her. Raven decided to look around the supposed mansion. From the windows dotting on her right, Raven could tell that wherever she was, it was nighttime. There were also other doors that had a logo on each of them. She saw a sword, a mushroom, end even a star.

As she was busy looking at the logos hanging on the doors, she acedentally ran in to someone.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going, and I… I ran into you… sorry."

Raven was looking at the floor, too ashamed to look at the person whom she ran into in the face.

"Oh, it's alright. I wasn't looking where I was going either. So I guess it's both our faults."

Raven decided to look at who she ran into, judging from the voice the person sounded like a boy. Raven was right about him being a boy, he had brown messy hair. He also looked like an angel. He wore a white toga with black biker shorts, and wore sandals that looked like they came out of a Greek mythology book.

The angel smiled and held out his hand, "My name's Pit, by the way. What's yours?"

Raven didn't expect a question, and worse she was too busy going over what the boy looked like, she didn't hear the question.

"Sorry…my mind was…um, somewhere else. Do you think you can repeat the question?" Raven asked feeling her cheeks turn red.

The angel just smiled, as if he had dealt with this kind of thing before. "I said my name is Pit. I was also asking what your name was."

Raven grabbed his hand and shook it, "Well, my name's Raven, Pit. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Raven. You wouldn't happen to be new here at the Smash mansion, would you?"

Before she responded she silently celebrated in her head that she was right about this being a mansion. "Uh, yeah. I was actually trying to figure out where to go but…I'm actually a bit lost."

Pit laughed lightly at this. "I'd say more than a bit. You need to see Master Hand, and his room is in the other direction."

Raven felt her face become hot, "You think you could take me there? I mean, if it isn't too much trouble."

"Of course it isn't. I'd be a crime to leave a lady like yourself in trouble." Pit walked off and waved for Raven to follow him.

Raven walked right next to him but didn't say a word. She didn't know what to say. She didn't have to though, because the angel soon spoke up.

"So, are you a Hylian?"

Raven looked at him in shock, how did Pit know what a Hylian was? But in response to his question, she shook her head 'no'.

"Oh…I just thought, you know. Because of the ears…" Raven saw that Pit was turning a bit red.

"It's okay, you're not the first one to think that." Raven said trying to make him feel better, "But I'm confused on how you know what a Hylian is."

"Well, last time there were some people who had the some kind of ears you do. I asked what they were and the girl said that both her and the two boys with her were Hylians."

Raven listened intently to the story. "Do you remember their names?"

"Ya, the girl was Zelda, the older-looking boy was Link, and the littler boy was Toon Link." Pit answered. "How about you? You seem to know what a Hylian is, even though you aren't one."

"I know you're an angel even though I'm not one." Was Ravens' response.

Pit said that she had a point and within the next few seconds, they were at a large purple door.

"Here we are. I'll leave you to your business, and how knows I might see you around. Later Raven!"

Raven watched as the angel ran off, most likely to his room. She made one last smile, she liked Pit. She felt like, given some time, her and Pit could become good friends. It was also nice to know that Link and Zelda were here too.

After a few seconds, Raven brought her attention to the door, and decided to open it. Despite its size, the door was fairly easy to open. What the bird found there, however, shocked her. When Pit had said 'Master Hand' she didn't think he meant a literal giant hand.

The hand seemed to look at her, however it was hard to tell seeing he had no eyes.

"Can I help you?" The hand said.

" _This is new._ " Raven heard Le say. Raven slightly nodded.

"Um…I'm here because I was invited." Raven said showing her invite.

The hand slowly floated towards her and seemed to stare at the letter.

"Ah, so you're Raven." The hand said happily. "I wasn't expecting you here for another…" the hand looked at a clock "fifteen minutes."

"Well, I didn't really need to pack anything and I was kind of curious as to who sent me this letter." Raven explained, still a bit uneasy about the fact that it was a hand that sent her the letter.

"Alright then. Let's get to business." The hand stated starting to sound formal, "As you may have read in the letter, I have asked you to join the Smash Brothers."

"Yeah…What exactly _is_ that?"

"To put it simply, it is a year-long thing where fighters from many places come here to 'let loose' so to speak. Anyway, their 'idleness' by fighting the other people who stay here earns them, and me money."

"And you want me in this?" Raven asked the hand skeptically.

"Why of course, I even had a room made for you."

Now Raven had to stay. Master Hand made her a room, and it would seem kind of rude if she just said 'no' and left all of that hard work go to waste.

Raven sighed, "But I have school. What about that?"

The hand seemed to put on a smug look, "When the meeting is over, you will return to your home exactly when you left."

"Very well, I accept your offer." Raven said.

"Excellent!" the hand said as he floated off, however he soon returned with a key and w piece of paper.

"Here, the key to your room." He handed her a key with a pistol on it "I think you'll enjoy your neighbor, he's quite nice to new people. Anyway, here's a map. You'll be needing it for the next week or so. At least until you get used to this place."

And with that the hand went back to his desk and seemed to be getting back to work. Raven too the hint and left the room as quietly as she could. When she got back out to the hallway, she looked at her map and noticed that one of them was circled in red.

"That's probably our room." Raven said, she sighed the room was all the way on the other side of the building. Deciding that she rather not walk, she takes out her wings and silently flew to her room.

Raven got there in less than five minutes. Her door had the same emblem on it as her key. Before she went into her room she decided to look and see the emblem on her new neighbors' door. She looked and saw it was a sword, the red-head shrugged and decided to figure out who lived there tomorrow. Ravens room had light blue walls and brown fuzzy carpet. The entire place looked like a modern and comfy outlook on the bridge on a Caribbean warship. Pleased, Raven took off her boots and plopped into her new bed.

* * *

 **A/N I should mention that I also don't own Markiplier. He is an awesome YouTuber and I'd love to meet him one day. So, at the person I first met I really wanted to use Link. But I wanted to be different so I decided to pick Pit (it was either him or Roy). I'll also be using a mix of SSBB and SSB4. So, I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Also don't forget to fav, follow, and review. Even if it's just one of them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have to say this chapter is really long. Well for me it is anyway. But I have to say, it was still fun to write. So enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Orientation**

Raven woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She slowly opened one of her eyes to look for a clock. But she couldn't find one.

"I don't want to get up…" The red-head muttered to herself.

However, she slowly got out of bed and flopped over to her door and opened it slowly. When Raven opened her door it revealed a person with short strait blue hair, in their hair was a tiara of sorts, and they word blue armor and a blue cape. Raven was starting to think that this person was a girl.

"Yes…?" Raven asked in a tired voice.

"Master Hand asked me to come and see if you were awake." The blue haired boy (apparently) said, then a smile appeared on his face, "I can see that you were not."

"Well….I'm not a morning person." Raven said as she yawned.

The boy seemed to laugh a little, "I would seem so."

"Well, are you going to leave me to sleep? Or am I going to have to shut the door in your face? Either one I'm perfectly content with."

The boy seemed to look a bit worried, "Actually, when I said he came to see if you were awake, he meant to come and get you, miss…"

Raven yawned again, "Raven. And if that's the case, I'll get ready."

As Raven shut the door, the blue haired boy was left to himself for a while. He was going over what had happened. The only woman he knew who wasn't much of a girly type was Samus. He had a feeling that Raven was going to be a lot like her.

After about two minutes, the door opened, and Ravens hair was no longer a mess and she looked much more awake. She walked out of her room and shut the door.

"I don't think I got your name." Raven said, looking at the blue-haired boy.

"My name is Marth," He said, "Prince of Altea."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "A prince, huh? Never though you royal types were into fighting...or tiaras." She muttered the last part.

The Prince didn't seem to notice though, "Yes, it is odd I suppose. But I like to think of it as training. A way to better myself to become stronger."

"Liar." Raven said as she started walking off in the direction of Master Hand's office.

Marth ran up to her, "Liar?"

"I've know some nobility, and they all seem to make others fight their battles. Unless they want to start a war." Raven shrugged.

"Surely you jest, because I've known an equal if not more amount of nobles with a good heart." Marth said looking at the girl in shock.

"I'm sure you have." Raven sighed doubtfully.

Marth went around to the front of Raven, stopping her, "Then let me prove to you otherwise."

Raven looked at him skeptically, "And how's that, O righteous Prince of Altea."

The prince seemed to think, "I don't know, but I swear I will."

Raven chuckled, "Fine, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with Master Hand…apparently."

"Actually, it's a public announcement and he wanted you to be there."

"And were are 'public announcements'?" Raven asked slightly annoyed that he didn't mention this before.

Marth then grabbed her hand, "Follow me. We have to hurry though, we're almost late."

Marth then ran off with Raven in tow, and considering she's used to using her wings to go places in a hurry, she was starting to trip. Without a word, Marth picked her up bridal-style and continued running.

"H-Hey!" Raven stammered while blushing, "I can run! It's not like we're being chased or anything. Wait, _are_ we being chased?!"

"No, but I just don't want you to be late." Marth explained with a warm smile.

"So, this is for me? And not for your sparkling on-time record?" Raven muttered, lookin at her legs.

"What makes you think I have one of those?"

Raven shrugged, "You just seem like that kind of person."

Soon after she said that, Marth put her down, and smiled, "We're here. Oh, and I'll have you know that I am late sometimes, this is just something I _didn't_ want to be late for."

"Uh-huh."

Raven then went through the double doors to the room the announcement was supposed to be. As she opened to door, she didn't expect a lunchroom. Raven looked around and saw that people were segregated into different tables. There were no signs, so Raven guessed that it was just people sitting with people they like.

"Just like high school." Raven softly chuckled. "So, uh Marth, where do I sit?" But there was no reply, Raven turned around and noticed that the Prince was gone. She quickly scanned the area and found him sitting at a table as some other people, who looked like swordsmen.

Raven sighed dejectedly, but she soon heard a chipper voice behind her that seemed familiar.

"Hiya Raven, nice to see you again." Raven turned around and saw Pit.

Raven gave him a faint smile, "Hey Pit."

"What's wrong? You look a little upset."

"Nah, just tired." Raven yawned faking a yawn.

"So, Raven," Pit started scratching the back of his head, "I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me for breakfast."

Raven smiled, "Sure. But I heard that Master Hand was going to give an announcement."

"Oh, that's later. But it's good you got here when you did, you at least get something to eat."

" _Is that why that ditching prince was in a hurry? So he could get something to eat_?!" Le seemed to fume. Raven silently thought to Le that Marth might have been thinking of them as well.

Raven then looked around, "So…where do you sit?"

Pit pointed over to the table where Marth was sitting. "Over there."

Raven silently followed Pit as they got their food and walked over to the table, and as they got closer, her shyness started to kick in. When they got to the table Raven sat next to Pit and another blue haired boy whose hair was much spikier than Marth's hair.

"So, Pit. Who's your friend?" a white haired male asked.

"This is Raven. She's new here." Pit said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Raven. My name's Robin." The boy named Robin said as he held out his hand. Raven silently shook his hand and almost whispered, "Nice to meet you too."

Raven didn't see it but Marth, and Pit looked at her confused about her sudden shyness. However, she did hear a laugh next to her.

"I never would have thought that we would have two people here who are named after birds. Both of which start with 'R'." Raven looked and saw it was the blue-haired boy she was sitting next to, a boy with equal spikey (but red) hair was laughing too however he looked younger than Raven.

"It's not nice to make fun of someone you've just met, Ike." Marth lectured flatly.

"It's…alright. It _is_ kinda funny." Raven said quietly as she shyly smiled.

"I agree, the probability of something like this would be unbelievingly miniscule. So, even though I am a part of this, I have to say it _is_ quite humorous that it has happened." Robin said smiling.

The spikey red head looked at him confused. "Come again?"

"He's just agreeing with Raven, Roy." Marth explained, his tone unchanging.

" _So much for showing us that he's not like other nobles_." Raven heard Le scoff.

That might have been what Le felt, but Raven was starting to feel a little more comfortable with these people.

"So, are you all swordsmen?" Raven decided to ask.

"Yep. Though not all of the swordsmen sit here." Roy said.

"Really? Like who?"

"Lucina, Dark Pit, and Toon Link." Ike stated.

"Link sits with us as well, however he lacks being on time to important events." Marth seemed to say bitterly.

Raven was going to ask if the Prince had an issue with Link, but though better of it.

"So what about you Raven, do you know your way around a blade?" Robin asked her.

"A little bit. However, I'd have to say I know my way around a flintlock much more than a sword." Raven answered.

Roy gave her a confused look, "A flintlock? What's that?"

Raven pulled out her pistol. It was a dark wood toy-looking gun with gold trimming and colored gems on the side.

"It looks to be nothing more than a toy…" Marth observed, looking intrigued.

Raven smiled, "I can assure you that it isn't." Raven was half-tempted to shoot it, but thought better of it.

For the next twenty or so minutes, Raven, Pit, Ike, Marth, Roy, and Robin talked until the doors seemed to slam open. Raven looked and saw that it was Link. He looked like he ran the entire way to the cafeteria going at full speed, and without taking any food Link sat down next to Robin and Marth.

"Sorry…I'm late…over…slept…" the blond hero painted.

"Obviously." Marth scoffed.

"Easy you two. I don't think anyone wants to see a catfight between you two this soon in the day." Ike said coolly.

"Do Link and Marth not get along or something?" Raven whispered into Pits ear.

"During the last meeting, I heard that both Link and Marth were trying to get Zelda to go out with them." Pit whispered back "Long story short, Zelda picked Link."

Soon after that the Master Hand came through the door, and all conversations ended.

"Smashers, today I'd like to announce to arrival of a new participant of our meetings. Raven, would you please stand?"

Raven silently stood up, feeling her cheeks turn red as everyone stared at her.

"Like all of you, she will be taking the orientation, and for her it will be an all-out fight with an original smasher. That is all. Raven, you and your picked opponent will be fighting in half an hour." And with that Master Hand left, and conversations continued like normal.

"I wonder who you're going to fight." Pit wondered out loud.

"I don't know." Raven replied honestly. "Who did you fight, Pit?"

"If I remember, I think I fought Zelda. I lost though."

"That's to be expected, I heard that someone rarely beats their opponent in the orientation. Mine was Yoshi, and I have to say I lost as well." Robin adds.

You had it easy, Link. Not having to fight anyone to get in." Ike sighed.

"Neither did Mario, Luigi, Ness, Fox, Pikachu, Donkey Kong, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Jigglypuff, and Falcon." Link tried explained.

"So you didn't have an orientation?" Raven asked, starting to feel envious.

"No, we did. We had to defeat Master Hand." Link said nonchalantly.

Everyone at the table looked at him. "That was it?" Marth asked

"Well, that and go through classic on hard." Link added.

"No wonder you twelve seem to be stronger." Robin mused to himself.

"So, where am I supposed to go for the matches?" Raven asks looking at the clock above the door.

"I'll show you!" Link says with a slight smile.

"Thanks, Link." Raven smiles back. "Can we go now then? I don't want to be late."

Link looked shocked, "Oh…okay."

"Unless food is more important." Marth said with a smug smile.

Raven notice that Link looked conflicted, and she sighed. "You can stay here, Link. You need to eat anyway." And walked out of the cafeteria.

"Left or right?" she asked herself.

"Well if you're planning on getting lost, I would suggest left." Someone behind her said.

She turned around and noticed a girl who looked a lot like Marth.

"Thanks, I forgot my map at my room and got a little lost." Raven smiled.

"Do you wish for me to accompany you to the brawl room?" The she-Marth asked.

"That would be nice, uh…"

"Lucina." She said as she smiled, "Princess of Ylisse." Lucina started walking to the right

"Raven, pirate." Raven said now following the princess.

"Ah, so is that your title then?" Lucina asks.

"When you're a pirate, you earn a few titles." Raven shrugs.

"Really?" Lucina asks genially interested. "Do you mind telling me one or two?"

"Well one was 'the Winged Pirate', and the other was the 'Bloody Demon'."

"Why those titles?" Lucina then asks.

"I have wings for starters." Raven said as she formed her black raven wings on her back.

"Amazing!" the Ylissian princess awed, "and what of the other one, the 'Bloody Demon'?"

"Uh…that one's a bit personal. I got that one from some bad things I did when I was young." Raven loosely explained. The true reason was because of Unleashed, but she wanted to keep her secret for as long as possible.

"Very well, I shall not pry any farther." Lucina said with a soft smile. "And look at that, we have arrived."

Raven noticed that the door looked a lot like the dining area except it had a strange circular symbol on it.

"Thank you, Lucina."

"You are welcome, Raven." Lucina said as she walked away waving.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Raven stood at the door for a little while until she decided to go it. The inside of the room was completely white with the exception of eight different colored large rectangles on the floor. Raven decided to step on the red one. When she did, a picture of her making a victory sign showed up in front of her.

Out of curiosity, Raven touched the picture, and when she did, her clothes changed. Her black shirt was now substituted with bandages and she wore a black trench cloak with yellow trimming on the angel sleeves, and her shorts were switched with a blue sailor suit skirt with black spandex underneath.

"Cool." Raven said to herself. She decided to press her picture a few more times. And other than the black cloak outfit, there were just different color variations of her normal outfit. Some even changed her hair color. In the end she decided to stick with her normal outfit.

After a few more minutes, a slender woman in a blue bodysuit and blonde hair in a ponytail walked in. She silently walked over to the blue rectangle right next to her.

"Uh…hi." Raven said awkwardly.

"Hello," she responded with a smile, "Your name's Raven correct?"

"Yeah. Raven, the winged pirate." She said slightly copying Marth and Lucina's way of introduction.

"A pirate, huh? Name's Samus Aran. I'm a bounty hunter." The blonde said with a smirk on her face.

Once as Samus said she was a bounty hunter, she started to feel a bit nervous.

" _Smooth birdy, you've just earned yourself a stalker._ " Le sighed slightly amused.

"Don't worry, I don't do jobs here. So you're safe. For now." Samus said turning her back to Raven.

As if on que, Master Hand showed up. "Ah, good to see you two here so early. Now, your fight will be a standard two minute fight on a random stage. Samus already knows this, but your fight will be displayed in the stands and the lodge area."

Samus nodded her understanding, and Raven soon followed.

"Also, don't worry about killing someone. Everyone here has a protection shield when they enter a fight, so no damage will be permanent…sometimes."

A start button soon appeared in front of Raven, she pressed it.

Raven seemed to fly down to the stage on her wings, which soon disappeared upon landing. The stage in question was flat, and in the background she though they were going through the whole of time and space. Her observations were cut short when Master Hand's voice was heard, "Ready? 3.

Raven looked over and saw her opponent, it looked like an orange robot of sorts.

2.

She was confused, 'What happened to Samus?'

1.

'Oh well, I guess I'm fighting this thing.' Raven concluded

Go!

With that Raven quickly grew her gun and charged up and ice blast for later. The orange robot seemed to have the same idea, because it was charging a gun as well.

With gun, and now cutlass in hand she charged towards her opponent. It looked like she was expected to do that, because the robot soon let its charge go. And it was big.

The bird barely jumped over it but when she did, her face was met with metal to the face. The attack launched her a few feet however she landed with some grace.

Raven again faced her opponent only to find him gone. She soon looked up and saw that the robot was making a down-ward strike. Raven quickly sidestepped out of the way and attacked with the blade of her cutlass going into the robots chest. It seemed to be winded and Raven took this chance to shoot her ice blast at it. When doing so, the robot was then encased in ice and sent into the air. Before it could break out, Raven flew next to her ice-encased opponent, who was over the edge and slashed him downward. When the robot went far enough a red light seemed to blast where he fell. Raven gave a sigh of relief when it seemed to be over.

However Raven was soon grabbed ad was now being held by the very same robot she thought she destroyed. It was now pummeling her with punches and sent her flying towards the edge of the stage. Her wings caught her thankfully, and she got back to the platform.

She decided to charge her opponent again, but with a better plan. This time the android launched a missile with a green tip. Raven side stepped out of the way but as soon as she did, she was met with metal slamming into her back. The android then picked her up and tossed her down the edge. Making the score 1 to 1.

Raven then respawned in the air on a floating blue mechanical platform. Wanting to catch her orange opponent by surprise, she quickly jumps off. As soon as she jumped of a strange ball with changing colors appeared,

" _Raven get that! If you do, you can use its power to let me out and we can win this_!"

It seemed the robot had the same idea because it was attacking the strange sphere as well. She didn't want to be left out of this fight yet, so she threw her sword at it. Somehow, the sword hit the smash ball, and its power was now radiating within her body.

" _Now call me. Yell my name_!"

Raven slowly nodded. "UNLEASHED!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the stands, every smasher was watching this fight. And everyone had an awestruck face. Except one person, Link (1).

"Not again…" Link muttered to himself with his head in his hands.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Le looked at her hands, making sure she was in control. She then glared at their opponent. She could smell its fear. In a flash, Unleashed charged towards the robot but as soon as she got to it, it side stepped out of the way. Le made a sadistic smile, and expecting that she used all of her strength and back-kicked him.

5.

Le then took out her sword and slammed it into the ground and flew at her opponent with the blade making a crevice in the ground.

4.

The android decided to charge another plasma shot

3.

Unleashed reached her opponent and made an upward slash, launching the robot.

2.

Trying to gain some traction in the air, the orange robot tried to stop its loss.

1.

The red lights of Ravens 'kill' were launched.

Time!

For everyone in the stands they were shocked, Samus had lost. More importantly, she lost to a newbie. And again the only person in the stands who didn't look shocked was Link. Slowly he got up and left, he needed to speak with Raven.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Raven was soon warped back to the room she started in and next to her was Samus.

The blonde walked over to her and held out her hand.

"That was an interesting fight. I hope I get the chance to fight you again."

Raven just looked at her confused. "You were in the fight? I was fighting an orange robot-looking thing.

Samus gave her a smile

"Wait." Raven said putting the pieces together, "You mean…That was YOU?!"

Samus nodded and smiled. "Don't worry, you aren't the first to think I was a man in that suit."

"More importantly, I'm impressed by the wings you displayed." Samus said rubbing her chin, "You aren't an angel are you?"

"No, last I checked they were bird wings." Raven said.

Before Samus could react to that Link came bursting into the room, shocking both of the girls. Link walks directly over to Raven, with obvious anger in his eyes.

"Mind telling me what the Hylia that was?!" Link almost yells.

"What do you mean?" The red-head asks genuinely confused.

"You KNOW what I mean!" Link yelled, getting angrier by the second

"Listen, Link. If she knew then she would have told you." Samus said coolly, "Also why are you so mad?"

Link flashed a look of anger at Samus, silently telling her to 'get the hell out'. Samus just shrugged and left. Leaving the two.

"Well?" Link asked again no less angry than before

"I don't know what you're talking about Link." Raven said again, with a confused look on her face.

"I mean Unleashed! Why the HELL is SHE here?!"

"Because she wanted to come." Raven replied, soon mellowing down after figuring out why Link was so mad.

"And you LET her?" the hero asked taken aback.

"She can't really come out unless I grab that circle thingy, and she's not all rage and kill you know." Raven refuted as she crossed her arms. "And if you have a problem with that, I'm sorry."

Raven decided to just walk back to the food room. That fight left her quite hungry. Link silently, and disconsolately followed her. About halfway there he finally spoke,

"How are you going to explain her to everyone else?"

Raven shrugged, "I don't know. By the way, why does MH have the new comers' fight? I heard that most of them lose."

"It's just a way for him to know if your fighting skill is 'good enough'." Link said.

The rest of the walk there was as normal as one could guess it could be, but that was about to change then they got to the cafeteria.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm so sorry this chapter took so long. I just couldn't figure out what I wanted to do with this chapter. However, one of you wonderful readers that I have was disappointed that I had yet to use Unleashed weakness, and I can't have that can I? So, If we remember, Last time Raven kicked Samus's butt, and got into an argument with Link. If you want to know the story behind the two, the story is called _Link to Snow_. I'll put a link (heh) at the end of the chapter. Anyway, without further delay, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Chocolate and Trouble**

As Raven and Link entered the food court, what they found there left them speechless. In the time it took for Raven to have a conversation with Samus, an argument with Link, and walk all the way back, the other smashers had set up a party of some sorts.

A table had been set up crowded with various snacks, and in the center of it, was a large cake. Everyone there was mingling with each other. In front of the table, Raven saw a girl with long yellow blonde hair with a crown on it, she also wore a long and fancily designed pink dress who seemed to stand out from everyone else. Actually, everyone stood out from everyone else so that wasn't saying much. The girl in pink was trying to get greedy hands away from the delicious-looking cake.

"It looks like Princess Peach made cake." Link said.

Raven looked at the girl in question, and she did seem to share color likeness with the fruit, so she decided to go with it. After making that observation, she decides to try for a piece of the cake. Casually walking over to the table, she decides that it would be best to go to the back of the table so she wouldn't be seen as easily. She was no more than a foot away from the table when Peach take notice of her and seems to skip towards her.

" _Smooth, get caught right when you're trying not to get caught_."

Raven managed to mutter a shut up to Le before the Princess got to her.

"Hi Raven!" the pink princess said to her in a cheerful voice, "I saw your fight, well so did everyone else, but it was really good!"

"Uh…thanks?"

"Anyway, I was saving this cake for you." Peach said gesturing to the large cake behind her.

"Wait…you mean that _whole_ cake is mine?" Raven asked staring at the cake with wide eyes.

"No silly." Peach smiled, "You know, like in a birthday. The person being celebrated gets the first piece."

"Why am I being celebrated?"

"Because of your victory of course!" the pink princess says with a wink.

Raven just nods, not knowing what to say to this.

" _Raven…_ "

Peach was in the middle of getting her a piece of the cake, so Raven silently told Le to wait for a bit. Peach then came over with the cake, and no sooner had she left an entire line to get some instantly formed. Disregarding them, Raven looks for a lonely table so she can see what Le wanted. Because of the newly opened option of cake, however, it wasn't that hard.

"So, what is it Le?"

" _They have it._ "

Raven made a confused look, "They have what?"

" _Chocolate, birdy! They have f*cking chocolate! Please get me some! Pleeeease!_ "

The red-head sighed, Le always got like this when chocolate was involved. Why she loved that food so much, she had no idea but she knew Le wouldn't shut up unless she either let her out to get some, or grab a bunch and Le could eat it when they got to their room. Deciding the latter to be the better option, Raven tells her other that she'll grab a few when she leaves.

" _But what if they run out! How the hell are you going to fix that?!_ "

Raven sighs again, this was like dealing with a child, "I can honestly guarantee that no one here has as much as a chocolate addiction as you."

"Hey, Raven! Why are you talking to yourself?"

Raven looks up and sees Pit looking at her, and holding two pieces of cake.

"Just trying to tell myself that there'll be some chocolate later, after I finish this cake at least." Raven smiles as she takes a bite of her slice of cake.

Pit sits down and also starts eating his cake, "Do you really like chocolate, or something?"

"…or something…" Raven angrily mutters.

"Gee Pit, what did you say to Raven to get her so mad?"

Raven and Pit both look up and see Ike with a plate full of assorted meats.

"No, I was just asking her if she really like chocolate."

Raven puts her hands in her face and mutters, "Can you never _not_ get me into the situations?"

" _It's my job_!" Unleashed replied in a chipper tone.

Raven then feels a presence sit next to her, looking slightly she sees Link.

" _Damn that fairy boy! He has chocolate!_ "

Raven looks at his plate and sure enough, there were two chocolate bars.

"Careful Link, Raven might take them." Pit jokes. "She apparently _really_ likes chocolate."

"I think Link told me that they were for someone named…Unleashed, I think." Robin who seemed to appear next to Link. "Is that right, Link?"

Link nods, "Yeah, she's a friend of Raven, and she's a 'chocolate enthusiast' to put it loosely."

" _I take it back. Raven pleeeease let me out! I want to eat them!_ "

After another sigh, Raven turns to Link, "Do you mind?" Link shakes his head and said he didn't mind. Ike, Pit and Robin however were starting to feel confused.

"Fine, Le. You can come out."

And no sooner had she said that Unleashed was sitting next to her and was devouring the chocolate. The others looked at this spectacle in a mix of shock and awe.

"I take it, this is Unleashed?" Robin more states than asks.

"She looks like what you looked like when you grabbed the Smash ball." Pit observes, just as Le finished the chocolate.

Le burped, "That's because I _am_ her smash, more or less."

The other smashers looked at Ravens other in shock, no one had ever heard of someone's smash form coming out and acting on its own.

Le wiped her mouth of the rouge chocolate that evaded her mouth, "I'm like a separate, more powerful version of the birdy over here."

"Can you just shut _up_?" Raven hisses venomously, she was starting to regret letting her out. It wasn't even a minute and Le was already annoying her.

"Aw, is the birdy getting annoyed?" Le said in a mocking voice.

"I said, _shut up_ Le."

Unleashed then patter her on the head, "Aw, the little birdy sure can squawk, but can she do more than that?" Le taunted in an infantile voice.

Before anyone could intervene, Raven lunged at Le. Her eyes turning red, she started to choke Unleashed. For someone being assaulted, Le actually seemed calm and was actually smiling.

Link was the first to act, he pulled Raven off and pinned her up against the wall, causing the whole lounge to go quiet. Le slipped away back inside Raven, pleased with the trouble she caused.

"Raven! Calm Down!" Link shouted.

Raven showed no signs of listening, her eyes steadily changing completely blood-red.

Link needed to shock his friend. He quickly looked around and not seeing anything that would work, he sighs. The entire room gasps as Link kisses the newcomer. Her eyes instantly change back to her normal grey, but also looking shocked. She quickly pushes Link away and runs out of the room covering her mouth.

Everyone silently looks at Link, shocked. Everyone knew that Link and Zelda were going out, but he just kissed Raven.

Zelda walks over to him, Ike and Pit quietly get out of the way and everyone leaves not wanting to see what was going to happen.

As Zelda stands in front of Link, he shows no sign of nervousness or fear. This stare continues for a while until Zelda gives him a loud smack on his right cheek.

"Care to explain yourself?" Zelda asks coldly

"Raven needed a shock in order to stop her from 'turning'." Link explains taking no notice to the red mark forming on his cheek.

"And a _kiss_ was the best way to go about it?" The Hyrulian princess asks in her cold tone.

Link shrugged, "I would have slapped her, or have Robin use his magic but that would have made it worse."

"How?!"

"Easy. After the incident in Hyrule, I asked my ancestor about Raven and he told me the best way to stop her from turning if blood wasn't involved, was to give her a kiss. Any other way would have made her even madder, thus adding to the problem."

Zelda sighed, remembering the incident. After the destruction of the Twilight mirror, Link split into an evil and a pure side of himself. Raven and some of her friends were summoned by the goddesses and they helped return Link to normal. Links' evil side brainwashed Zelda into serving him until his goal was completed.

"I still haven't fully forgiven you for that, by the way." Zelda mutters.

Link laughs nervously. "I said 'sorry'."

Zelda gave him a faint smile, "Yes, and you even acted like a butler for me to make up for it."

"So, I'm sorry about what I did." Link kisses Zelda on her cheek, "Can you forgive me?"

Zelda makes an exasperated sigh and returns the kiss, "Very well, but I expect something to make up for it later."

Zelda winks and walks out of the room. No later, did the others walk up.

"So, what was your excuse?" Ike asks with his arm crossed,

Link shook his head, "It wasn't an excuse, Ike, it was an explanation. I had to shock her."

Robin nodded in understanding, "Ah, inducing positive stimuli in order to cancel out her invoked rage."

Link smiled, Robin understood albeit his words choice could have been better.

"Common words please." Marth said in his irritated tone.

Robin looked around in surprise, and started to blush, "Sorry. What I mean to say is that Link gave Raven a 'good' shock, not a 'bad' one. For example, instead of an electrical shock, he gave her a pleasurable one, like a kiss."

"Ooooooh" Roy and Pit both mouthed at the same time.

Ike shook his head, "But what made her go ballistic like that?"

"I thought that would be obvious." Marth said, "It was obviously that 'Unleashed' that got on her nerves."

Link nodded, "Yeah, Le's the only person that can get on her nerves like that."

Robin then raised his hand, "Um, Link. How do you know so much about Raven?"

Link started to scratch the back of his head, which ended up him scratching his hat, "My ancestor went on an adventure with her, and one day she appeared and helped me. So, I decided to ask him about her."

"Acting all stalker on her, huh?" Roy says in a childish tone. "No wonder Zelda slapped you."

"Yeah!" Pit said joining in on the Nobles fun, "You could've heard that slap all the way on the other side of smash mansion!"

The two started laughing, until Ike whacked them both in the back of the head, "That's enough. You two need to start acting your age."

The two looked at each other for a second and then they both jumped off Ike and ran off, but not before Roy yelled, "Only when Marth stops being a grumpypants!"

Robin then smiled, "I guess they'll never act their age."

Marth gave him a mean look, "What in Nagas' name is that supposed to mean?"

Link smirked, "I means that you're never going to stop being a 'grumpypants', as Roy put it."

Robin nodded showing that Link was right.

Marth sighed, "Well, whatever. I'm going to my room, I've had enough excitement for one day."

No one said anything as he left, Link however started to walk off too.

"Where ya goin'?" Ike askes.

"I better explain myself to Raven. She deserves an apology." Link says and continues to walk off.

Ike sighs, sits down, and continues eating. Robin, however decides to follow Link.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As Link stands in fount of Ravens' room, his Hylian ears heard sounds of anger.

"I guess that had a bigger effect on her than I thought…" Link said to himself. The blond hero knocks on the door.

"Raven, can I come in?"

The door soon opened, revealing an anger driven, irritated Raven.

"What…?" She angrily mutters,

"Can I, uh, come in?" Link asks, trying to put on a smile.

Link received a blunt 'no' and a closed door in his face.

Link sighed, "Come on Raven, I just want to talk!" He was more pounding than knocking this time.

"Like _hell_ you do! Leave me alone!"

"Sheesh Link, need some help?"

Link turns and sees the white haired tactician walking his way with a sly look on his face.

"What do you want, Robin?" Link almost growls giving Robin a dirty look.

"I figured that Raven would still be mad at you, so I wanted to see if I could talk to her for you."

"…what makes you think she will?"

"I'm her friend too and if you think Pit is a better choice, I'll go and get him."

Link sighs, "Fine…I guess."

Link walks off muttering angrily something incoherent to the tactician.

"Gee, I wonder what his problem is. Anyway, better see if I can actually help."

Robin then knocks on the door, not as hard as the twilight hero did, but still pretty hard. The door opened again, this time it was Unleashed whom opened it up.

"Can we help you?"

Robin noticed that she sounded tired, _Is Unleashed trying to make Raven calm down, too_? It was an interesting thought, but Robin doubted it.

"Can I talk with Raven?" the tactician asked cautiously, which the received a nasty glare from the evil other.

"Why?" was what her mouth said, but her eyes seemed to say, _whatever it is, it isn't important_.

"Can I just talk to her? Alone?" Robin didn't know why he added the last part, but he did want to talk to Raven only. The spirit of carnage sighed, it seemed that Bubbles had gotten through. Unleashed opened the door wider and let him through.

Robin noted that her room seemed fitting for her, and on her bed was the bird in question, hugging her legs and mind seeming to be elsewhere. Unleashed went back inside Raven, and the teen then looked up at the avatar but said nothing. As if expecting him to say something.

"Um…are you okay?" Robin knew it wasn't the best question to start off with, but her blank grey-eyed stare was starting to unnerve him.

"Well, Le got on my nerves, everyone saw me completely enraged, and Link kissed me when he's going out with Zelda. What reason would I have in the entire world to be upset?!"

Robin sighed and sat on her bed, "Sorry, standard question. You have everyone worried, though."

Robin noticed the girl become a little redder, "Sorry, I was shocked and my instincts took over…"

"Do…you know why he kissed you?" Robin asked, deciding to tread carefully, so to speak.

"Yeah." The red-head huffed, looking at Robin irritated, "He kissed me for a mental shock. Link's ancestor did that to me before."

"Speaking of…I hear Links' ancestor was in the Smash meeting with the title of Melee, and that was generations ago. So, how did you meet him and still look as you do now?" Robin asked.

The bird shrugged, "I'm a genetically modified human. I wouldn't be surprised if I aged slower than normal humans."

"Genetically modified? What does that mean?"

"It means I had my 'life force' rearranged in order for me to be what my creators wanted me to be."

"Which was…?"

Raven looked at the tactician and smiled darkly, her eyes flash red, "A weapon of mass destruction." She soon sighed and stood up.

"Thanks for coming to talk to me, Robin. Anyone to talk to is better than Unleashed. At times at least." Raven spun around to face the tactician and hugged him, "I mean it."

Raven could hear Robins' heart rate increasing, and starting to get hot. _He's blushing_. She thought to herself, and soon let him go giving him a smile.

Robins' new-found redness didn't leave and swiftly and politely bid Raven a farewell. He was glad he made her feel better, and he felt like he understood her more. But there was something about her that made his heart race. He had never felt this before with any of the girls from the Shepherds, so what was this strange feeling? Maybe he would ask Mewtoo about it, he _is_ a psychic after all.

Meanwhile, Raven was staring at her oak-wood door. She wondered why his heart rate had been accelerating and why he had left so suddenly, she was starting to feel better. Well she did feel better but she felt at ease whit him around. She looked out her window, I would still be a long time until night would fall.

"I really shouldn't go to sleep, but all that crying has given me a headache." She sighed

Raven stood there for a moment. Raven turned her head and saw her map, and out of curiosity, she looked in it to see if there was any way she could occupy herself until night. She looked over the map and saw a room that was named 'The Training Room'.

"Maybe I should go there, I can learn some of this worlds ups and downs, and such as I pass the time."

Raven rolled up her map, grabbed her key and put them in an endless pouch the Hero of Time had given her. The bird smiled softly at the pouch as an old nostalgic feeling came over her. However it was soon shaken off and Raven walked out of the door as she now heads for the Training Room.

* * *

 **A/N So, I kinda set up a little RobinxRaven there. But if you guys want Raven to pair with someone else, please let me know via Review or PM. Anyway, this story went _way_ off where I wanted it to go. So think 'Link kiss' kinda just happened. Please don't yell at me! Anyway, I very much rely on reviews, it helps me get ideas and with an open world as Smash Bro.s it helps.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry. I had major writers block when writing this chapter. I also noticed that I forgot to add the Link to my other story that has Link and Ravens' relationship. Here: s/11477085/1/Link-to-Snow. So here's the next chapter that is long over due.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Mewtoo and the Villains**

Raven had reached the training room with little to no trouble, and by that she didn't see anyone. She was still in a foul mood from earlier, curtesy of Unleashed. The good side was that Unleashed still had yet to bother her since Robin had left. She reached the door to the training room, and it looked like every other door there. Sighing out of tiredness, Raven opens the door and enters.

She looked around the room and found it to look the exact same as the Smash room, except there was only one entry area; the red one. There was also a grey one next to it but it was surrounded by some form of glass and had a floating question mark in it. Shrugging it off, Raven walks over to the red spot on the floor. As that happened, her picture appeared in front of her again and Master Hand seemed to call her name, as he did in her Stock match. Raven sighed again, however she decided to change to the black trench coat outfit she saw last time. Satisfied, she pressed start, she then appeared in a stage that looked like it was made of pink clouds. Silently thankful that she could stand on them she decides to look for her opponent, it didn't take too long.

The bird soon found her opponent, the boy looked a lot like her angel friend; Pit. However, this one seemed to favor the color black, and his eyes were a crimson color.

"He looks like a Dark Link rip off." Raven mutters, it's not like it mattered, she wanted to take out some anger and she didn't want to take it out on Robin, and even though Link deserved it, she couldn't do it to him either. She swiftly ran up to the dark angel and slashed at him, sending him flying. Gracefully, Dark Pit silently landed on the edge of the stage. Repeating this a few more times adding combos and flair to her moves, Raven was starting to grow bored of her opponent not fighting back.

"Master hand!" She shouted, pretty sure that the hand could hear her, "Think you can make him fight back?"

As if on que, the black angel dashed towards her with a large oversized fist. Not expecting it, she was launched back. She then eyed the now active opponent with interest, and shot him with a fire blast. Pittoo ran right into it, giving Raven an opening. She charged up and slashed her opponent with an electric cut, almost knocking him off the ledge and gaining a point if he didn't have wings. The battle continued with Raven toying with her opponent and the husk of an opponent barely hanging on. She was there a good five hours before she soon grew tired and decided to quit. As she materialized in the starting room, she saw the person who she was fighting the entire time, except not as a training dummy, Dark Pit.

"You have some pretty sick moves." He seemed to complement with a smirk.

Raven sighs in annoyance, she didn't want to see people at the moment. However now that she thought about it, she didn't see him at the food area. "Thanks, I don't think we've officially met before. My names Raven, Raven the Pirate."

The dark boy just chuckled, "Name's Dark Pit."

Raven shook her head, " _Yep a Dark Link rip off._ "

The angel gave her a glare, "Is there something wrong with my name?"

Waving her hand dismissively Raven says, "It's just a pretty cliché name for a dark copy of someone."

"I'm not a copy! I'm-"

"What's really in Pits heart, I know. That's what they all say." The bird sighs nonchalantly.

That seem to catch his interest, "What do you mean by 'that's what they all say'?"

Raven looked around as if she was going to tell a secret, "Well, Link had the same deal on having an evil, dark other. And he said the exact same things that you are."

The red-head seemed to completely captivate his attention, "So, you're saying I'm a reused idea?"

She shrugged, "Maybe, I'm sure you have some differences."

"Like?"

"Why don't we go to my room and talk about this?" Raven smiled, she was going to enjoy this conversation.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Robin was standing at the door to Mewtoo's room, and was starting to think that asking the Pokémon for love advice wasn't the best idea. The Pokémon wasn't really the social type but he couldn't think of anyone else at the time. The tactician sighed, there was no turning back just as he goes to knock on the door it opens.

It turns out that the Pokémon in question had opened the door, and he was looking at the tactician with a disapproving look,

" _No._ " was what Mewtoo sternly said telepathically.

"Do you even know what I'm going to ask?" Robin questioned feeling a little deflated.

" _You're going to ask me for love advice, or something like that._ " The stoic Pokémon shook his head, " _I'd prefer to stay away from that confusing subject. I may be a psychic type of Pokémon, but I can say confidently that females are difficult creatures to understand._ "

"So you don't even have a small tip or anything of the like?" the shepherd seemed to whine but soon sighed, "Well, do you have any suggestions on who I _should_ ask?"

" _Even if it kills you, do not ask that pink princess about it. Also, asking the swordsman in green would be an unwise decision_." Mewtoo scratched his head, " _If I were to ask about such matters, I would ask the Princess of Hyrule or that Goddess of Light. Any female actually, they seem to understand each other._ "

The white-haired tactician sighed, he wanted to avoid talking to the other women about this. "Thanks, Mewtoo." And started walking off to the food court seeing as it was almost dinner time.

He started thinking on who would be the best to ask. Peach was already off the list, she would most likely gossip about it and would cause no end of problems for him. Rosalina would be a safe choice, but she's a really close friend to Peach and it would be difficult to get her alone to ask. He was unsure about how Zelda would react, she could still be mad at Raven or she would be happy, as for 'why'? He didn't know. Samus would be interesting, seeing as she wasn't really that feminine, personality-wise that is. Palutena would be a terrible idea, she was as bad a gossip as Peach. Robin also thought that asking Lucina wouldn't be a good idea, she always seemed to be cold to him, and so asking her would be awkward. He didn't even want to consider Wii Fit Trainer, for personal reasons. Robin sighed and muttered, "Who in Naga's name can I ask for something like this?"

"Are you alright, Robin?" a gentle female voice behind him asked.

"Oh, Rosalina. I was actually hoping to see you." Robin turned around to face the star princess. Bubbles then looked around worriedly "Peach isn't with you, is she?"

The princess shook her head, "No, I was actually going to meet her for dinner when I heard you mumbling to yourself. So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Well…" Robin began, his face taking on a shade of pink, "I wanted to ask you for some advice."

"The great Ylissian tactician asking me for advice?" Rosalina slightly covered her mouth as she softly laughed. "Alright, I'll see if I can help."

"Rosalina, how do you tell a woman you love her?" Robin asked, his cheeks turning red.

If the Princess of the Cosmos was drinking something she would have spat it out, she wasn't expecting this kind of question. "Who…who do you want to tell?" she soon asked trying to regain her composure, she may be seemingly nosey but every woman at the meeting was different and telling them would be the same.

"You know that new smasher who beat Samus?"

Rosalina nodded.

"It's her." He finishes his face starting to turn red.

Rosalina shook her head, "I'm sorry Robin, I don't really know that much about her other than her skill, and the temper she displayed during lunch. I would just spend time with her and then devise of a way to tell her as soon as you know enough about her."

"Oh…"

Noticing that what she said wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear she apologized, "I guess that wasn't what you wanted to hear. Sorry, she _is_ new after all. Not a lot of people hear know her as a person yet."

Robin forced a smile, "It's alright. At least I know what to do now. Thanks Ros."

They then walked to the food court.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So, Links dark side is a lot like me except he's completely evil?"

"And he can kill Link." Raven finished. The bird glanced over at her clock, "Holy Hylia! It's already dinner time!" She jumped off of her bed. "You coming, Pittoo?"

The dark angel sighed, "Yeah, I'm coming"

The two left Ravens room and walked over to the food area.

"So Raven, how do you know so much about this Dark Link?" Pittoo soon asked.

Raven looked at the ceiling looking for a good answer, "Well, I met him before. Kinda at least."

"How do you 'kinda' meet someone?" the dark angel scoffed.

"…timey-wimey spacey-wacey…stuff…" Raven shrugged, she really didn't know how to explain it. How do you explain to someone that in her world most to all of these people are just fictional characters and she can just visit that world?

Pittoo gave her a look, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Raven decided to ignore the question, the conversation was beginning to hurt her head.

"Hey! Answer me!"

"It means it's complicated!" Raven snapped and sighed soon after.

After that an awkward silence covered the two and eventually reached their destination. Pittoo left Ravens side and joined, what looked like, the villains table.

"That could have gone better…" Raven sighed. Raven cautiously looked around to see if anyone was staring at her because of her earlier outburst. No one was.

Raven grabbed some random bits of food and sat down with the other swordsmen.

"Hey Raven!" Roy and Pit welcomed cheerfully as they saw Raven sit next to Robin and Marth.

"Hey Pit, Hey Roy." Raven said putting on a smile. "So what have you guys been up to?"

"Well, Pit was showing me weapons he got during his adventure against this lady named Medusa." Roy said "This guy has so may it would put Link to shame!"

"I…I don't think I have _that_ many." Pit says scratching the back of his head.

"What about you, Raven? After that incident at Lunch, no one has really seen you." Marth asks looking up from the soup he was eating.

"I was in the training area most of the time." Raven said shrugging, "However, I did talk with Dark Pit for a good while."

The table seemed to stare at her.

"What?"

"You? Talked with Pittoo?" Pit asked shocked, "He hates newcomers."

"Well, I was fighting an autopilot version of him during training and he was watching me, I guess. And I sorta impressed him, I think." Raven looked over at the dark angel as he was talking over with the villains, "We got into a bit of an argument though, and I think he's mad at me."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Ike says with his mouth full, "It's easy to get on his nerves."

"Thanks Ike."

Robin looks over at her, "Raven, are you saying you were training the entire time since I left your room?"

"Minus an hour or two." The bird says nonchalantly.

Again the table stares at her,

This was starting to get on her nerves, "I had a lot of pent up aggression, alright?" Raven angrily sighs.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to aggravate you." The tactician says apologizing.

"It's alright. Um…you guys wouldn't mind if I sit somewhere else, I'm still new here and I kinda want to meet everyone."

Everyone at the table said they didn't mind. So Raven picked up her food and decided to sit over by Pittoo.

"Hey Dark Pit." She says as she sits down.

"Whatever." The dark angel grumbles.

"Who's this Dark Pit?" a rumbling voice asked. Raven looked and saw the owner was a giant reptile of sorts.

"Name's Raven." Raven says to introduce herself.

"And what is your profession?" a voice that seemed familiar said. Looking she saw it was the King of Darkness himself, Gannondorf.

"I'm a pirate, the bloody demon I was called." Raven answers with a small smirk.

Pittoo looked at her shocked, this was new information for him.

"Being a pirate must rake in a lot of cash." An annoying voice said belonging to a stinky man in a biker outfit.

"It all depends on the _type_ of pirate you are." Raven sneered, "I was more of a murderous one in my younger days." This caused the fat man to go pale.

Pittoo chuckled a bit, he had never seen color fade from someone's face so quickly. The other villains also seemed to be amused by this.

"If you can shut Wario up so easily there must be some truth behind those words." The reptile said laughing. "Name's Bowser, King of the Koopas."

Raven nodded, "And I take it that the fat one is 'Wario'." She said nonchalantly

Raven then looked at Gannon. "What about you?"

"You already know who I am." Gannondorf said with a smirk on his face. This girl's attitude intrigued him, he had watched her interaction towards the heroes and she seemed to be one of light. But over here, she seemed to act as if she had no good bone in her body.

"That's quite presumptuous of you, but I would be lying if I said that your statement was untrue." Raven shrugged. "Yes, I've heard _of_ you. But having the honor of meeting a revered villain such as yourself. I'm afraid that until today, I've never seen you."

Again it was a lie, Raven knew that he knew that. The others however, believed her words.

"Gannon, you think we can include her in the plan?" Bowser asked the King of Evil.

"We've all seen her fight, she would certainly be an asset if she wanted to join." Wario chimed in.

Raven held her hand up, shutting the two up (which again impressed Pittoo), "I would like to know what I'm being recruited for if you wouldn't mind telling me, Gannondork."

Silence fell on the table, no one dared to insult the King of Darkness. Bowser, Wario, and Dark Pit looked back and forth between Raven and Gannondorf. Fearful of what was going to happen next. To their shock, the King smirked.

"You have guts pirate."

"Can't really be one without them." Raven responded, meeting the Dark Lords gaze. "Now to answer my question?"

Gannondorf shook his head, "It would be unwise to tell you if you might not help us."

"Well, how will you know if I'll be with you if you don't tell me what you're planning to do?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow.

"From you act in character."

"Well, using your logic of seeing if I'm untrustworthy. Couldn't I just act in one such way and falsely gain your acceptance?"

"You think is would be so easy as to lie to me, the King of Darkness?" Gannon asked skeptically.

"Think?" Raven chuckled, "I know I could."

"Would you like me to tell you how many times I have caught your lies?"

"Once." Raven answered for him. "And it was about knowing you."

"And what makes you say that?" Gannon asks crossing his arms.

Raven gave him a serious look, "Because I let you. I could also make what you think I say that is a truth a lie." She finished smugly.

During this intercourse, the three others were watching in awe. Gannondorf didn't seem to have a comeback for this.

" _She not only left Wario speechless in one sentence, but she also got the last say in a quarrel with Gannondorf._ " Pittoo thought to himself.

" _Nice, birdy. I see you haven't lost your silver tongue._ " Le commented

" _What made you think I did_?" Raven thought back.

The table was quiet for a while, waiting to see if Gannon had a comeback. Sure enough, he did.

"I thought you were trying to get me to trust you?"

Raven shrugged, "It's more fun to mess with someone if they don't trust you. Besides, your trust is the last thing I want."

"And why's that?"

"Easy, we're not compatible. Why have the trust of someone I don't want to work with?"

Gannondorf was starting to lose his patience, "The why did you ask about our plan?"

"Because one; I was curious. And two; I was the main subject in that conversation, so I had a right to know."

Gannon got up and left, this pirate girl was irritating him. He could feel the girls' smug look from behind him. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the girl was good. No one had ever kept up with him in an argument like that before. They always gave up soon after it started. Granted the girl couldn't be trusted, she could be useful. He would inform Taboo about this.

* * *

 **A/N dun dun duuuuuun! I'm bringing Taboo back. This time, however the villains know who their working for (unlike in the Subspace emissary in Brawl) and that means that the troops will be brought back.**

 **I bet you guys might be wondering about Ravens' change in personality. Anyone knows that when your in the presence of villains you should _never_ show weakness and Raven was trying to avoid that by seeming as ruthless as them. **

**So, I'm thinking (not 100% sure) that it's going to be a love fight between Pittoo and Robin. I just want Robin to have a rival so if you guys have any ideas (or constructive criticism) I would like to hear it.**

 **Also I _suck_ at writing romantic things so, some tips would be welcomed as well. and with me being a girl, this should seem easy, NOPE, it's the hardest thing in the world for me. (mystery too but I don't plan to write in that subject). **

**So, please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow, it really helps.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Well, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Since Raven is still a developing character, there's going to be a bit of stuff here that will continue to be cannon for her. Also, I'm thinking about writing the adventure with Raven and the Hero of Time, but I want to know if you guys would enjoy reading it. I already have the beginning and middle planned out, so if you would enjoy reading it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** **Alpha_1**

Raven continued to talk with Bowser, Wario, and Dark Pit. She didn't really care if Gannondorf left, he was the one she was worried about.

"Yo, Raven. What's your world like?" Bowser asked soon after Gannon left.

"Well, all of the billons of inhabitants are humans. Except for about thirteen Sub-human weapons."

"Why such a small and exact number?" Wario asked confused,

"Well, there was an experiment that some scientists did and they did them to twelve kids." Raven explained.

"What about number thirteen?" the black angel asked this time, "You said there were about thirteen, did one of the twelve have a kid or something?"

Raven looked at Dark Pit shocked, "No. The head doctor was the first to be experimented on. But is one of them had kids, that would bring it back to thirteen."

"Isn't human experimentation bad in the eyes of other humans?" Pittoo asked with a skeptic look on his face.

Raven nodded, "Yeah, that's why they hid their operations by going around saying that they would 'help' children whose parents couldn't afford to get them treated, or parents who had tried everything else."

"So, why make only twelve of them?" Wario asked "Wouldn't it be more profitable?"

Raven gave him a death glare, "They would have if their last experiment, Alpha_1, didn't go rouge and kill all of them."

"How did it kill them?" Bowser asked, intrigued.

"How would Raven know?" Dark Pit scoffed, "She would've had to of been there."

"I was…" Raven said, her face downcast. "When the scientists were finishing up on Alpha_1, they decided to keep it awake for the process of inserting it DNA with bloodlust. Unfortunately for them, it was too much for the child and it got free of the clamps holding it. Alpha_1 went on a rampage, killing the scientists that created it and completely slaughtering the town the scientists were next to at that time. The other children got away and tried living normal lives."

"That's quite a detailed account on what happened." Bowser pondered, "It's almost as if you were there."

"Were you one of the children who saw this?" Wario asked, almost scared of the answer that Raven was going to give. Same with Bowser and Dark Pit.

"In a way, yes." Raven said, then looked at them with a blank expression. "Alpha_1 was a friend of mine before the experiments. It…was difficult seeing my friend act that way. But I guess in the end I was relieved, we were free."

Bowser, Pittoo, and Wario started to talk about what it would be like to have a thing as powerful as Alpha_1 to either use as a troop to get rid of an enemy or to sell for a lot of money. When the conversation started to get to that, she decided to leave. She wanted no part in it.

"…If you'll excuse me…" she almost whispered

Raven then left the lunch room.

" _Why did you tell them the details of what happened_?"

"I…I don't know. I'm tired of it haunting my mind." Raven sighed, "I guess I thought if I told them, it wouldn't be that bad."

" _I guess I should apologize, huh_?"

Raven shook her head, "As much as I would appreciate it. It won't bring my parents back."

" _Neither does sulking_." Unleashed grumbled.

"I'm not sulking, Le." Raven argued, a faint smile coming onto her mouth.

" _Also…why didn't you tell them_?"

"Tell them what?"

" _You know what I'm talking about._ _You made quite an effort to try and hide Alpha_1's gender_."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Raven said defiantly.

" _Whatever. You're going to have to tell either that white-haired guy or the Dark Link rip-off someday_." Le says shrugging

Raven softly chuckled, "Their names are Robin and Pittoo."

" _There!_ "

Raven looked around quickly, to see what Unleashed was talking about. "What? Where?"

" _I made you laugh._ " Unleashed answered, " _that depressed look doesn't suit you._ "

Raven laughed, "You _do_ care about me!"

" _Shut up! I just hate all the depressing thoughts that go around your brain. Do you have any idea how crowded it gets when you get upset_?!"

"Alright, Unleashed. If you say so." Raven said laughing again.

" _I'm going to have to cause some trouble now_. _I hope you know that_."

"Figured as much."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Robin had watched Ravens thing with the villains, and he was unsure what to think. She had made Gannondorf, the most feared villain walk away, but they apparently got into an upsetting subject for her and soon left.

"I wonder what they were talking about," Robin whispered to himself.

"Something on your mind, Robin?"

That snapped Robin back to attention and looked over to the speaker, Marth. "Just lost in thought, I guess."

"Well, considering how big that brain of yours is, that must become quite easy," Ike said patting the strategist on his head.

"Ike, manners." Marth rebuked.

"This is a lunchroom. There's no real need for a noble's etiquette here," Roy commented.

"Ya, Friends can touch each other if they want," Pit added.

Soon after he said that, the angel soon had a mischievous smirk on his face, and soon had Roy in a half-nelson.

"Ah, Hey!" shouted a shocked Roy "Pit that's _not_ what I meant!"

Roy struggled to get his friend off of him, which was proving to be quite difficult for the red-head. Eventually Pit let his friend go and gave him a friendly smile. Roy responded with a slug to the arm.

"Ow!" The angel said, rubbing his arm.

"That's for putting me in a hold." Roy said a smirk.

"Can you two ever act your age?" Marth sighs.

"I thought it was stated that they would when you would stop acting like a…what was it again, Ike?"

"I believe it was a 'Grumpypants', Robin," Ike answered smiling.

"I'm _not_ a grumpypants." Marth almost yelled.

"Sure," Roy and Pit taunted.

"I think you two have given the grump enough trouble." Link said as he sat down at the table.

"Well, look who decided to finally show up?" Ike laughed.

"What's your excuse this time?" Marth asks not even giving the hero a glance.

"I just wasn't hungry until about a few minutes ago," Link explained.

"You're always hungry!" Roy says occupied with the poking war Pit and him got into.

"No. That's Ike, Roy." Pit corrects, also mostly focused on the war of poking. "I always see him getting a midnight snack and brings back a _ton_ of chicken."

"N-no I don't!" Ike snaps back blushing in embarrassment.

"Ike, you mouth says one thing, but your face is telling another story," Robin says chuckling.

"Anyway…" Link says trying to change the subject, "Where's Raven? Is she still mad?"

Instantly stopping the war, Pit answers "She was here, but she left a little bit ago."

"Yeah, Robin was watching her the entire time she was sitting with the villains," Roy added.

If it was possible, Link would have fallen out of his chair, twice. "She-she sat where?!"

"With Dark Pit, Wario, Bowser, and Gannondorf," Ike explained, "I think she said something along the lines of wanting to meet more people."

Link didn't answer, he felt it better to keep his mouth shut.

"If it make you feel any better, she won an argument with Gannondorf." Robin said patting the heroes back, "So, she was never in any real trouble."

"She did?" Link says taken aback. "And why were you watching her?" Link asks looking at Robin.

"He liiiiikes her," Roy and Pit tease.

"I…I think she's a nice girl. But I don't really know her, and the whole 'love at first sight' thing is a little childish and only happened in books." Robin tried to explain, "So I like her as a friend that's it."

"Robin, your words are saying one thing, but your face is saying another." Ike says teasingly pointing out Robins' now pink face.

"I think even his words are saying he likes her." Pit laughs.

"I know, the first part was more rambling and stuff," Roy says agreeing, "But his face gives it away!"

Robin's face turned redder, thus causing him to look at his lap.

"Come on Robin, Ike, Pit and Roy are just picking on you." Link says looking at Robin with kindness.

"Thanks…I think."

"Anytime." Link responds giving the strategist a smile.'

The entire of dinner went without trouble, and Unleashed did get back at Raven by bugging her about her and Link being a 'cute couple'. Raven soon ended up going to sleep; her first full day at smash mansion leaving her quite tired.

"I hope tomorrow will be as exciting as today was." Raven softly sighs to herself.

~ _Dream_ ~

Raven looked around there was fire as high as modern skyscrapers, and a sky full of smoke as black as tar. Looking closer into the flames, she saw out-lines of what looked like houses.

"I wonder where I am?" she thought to herself, "and why is it on fire?"

Raven decided to explore, not what she normally would have done but it was a dream. So why not? The red-head soon saw a scientific-looking building, well it would have been if it didn't look like a tank ran through one of the walls. Deciding to see what might have made that hole she goes inside. The room she entered was a lab of some sort, but it was trashed. Papers and glass everywhere and blood.

Ravens face paled, "Blood. Lots of blood…"

Raven quickly turned her face to the sight, there was blood almost everywhere and it was the last thing she wanted to see. She now faced the burning town and sighed, she would have to face to blood if she wanted to know where she was slowly, yet quickly Raven ran to one of the control boards that looked to be in one piece. As she looked at the screen, she noticed that it was still on and there were even some logs on it. She decided to pick one a random.

 _Log 0057-2_

 _The subject, which we decided to name Alpha_1, seems to be taking to the biological changes quite well. Unlike the other children, its body seems to willingly take whatever substance we put into it. It's amazing really. We've already added the original animal idea to Alpha_1's DNA, so I have decided to take some liberties to add other special properties to it. I won't go into the details, but I will tonight. Tonight if the final phase of the process of making Alpha_1 into the strongest Bioweapon of them all. Considering that its body seems to be stronger than the other children, Alpha_1 is going to get a stronger dose of our neurochemicals that increase the minds violent thoughts. In all honesty, I wonder why we even made the Omega line. They are meant for peace, and not mass destruction like I'm hoping to accomplish with these weapons. Either way I'm sure Doctor Arac knows what she's doing, she was the one who put all this together after all. I will make sure to write about the happenings that happen when Alpha_1 is introduced with the chemicals._

 _Doctor Bezma_

Raven stopped reading for a second, she knew where she was now. She was at her town the night that Alpha_1 was inserted with a certain brain chemical that changed Ravens' life forever. Raven quietly backed away from the counsel, not wanting to read any more of the logs. She looked around in horror at the town she now remembered was her home town, in flames.

"Le…wake me up…" Raven whispered, uncertain if Unleashed could hear her when she was dreaming.

A scream then caught Raven's attention. Running on instinct she ran full speed at the scream, wanting to save it from the horror that was undoubtedly wandering in the flames of doom and death. Raven ran quickly ignoring the flames lapping at her black trench cloak. She soon came upon the remnants of the screamer. Her hears had led her to this spot, but the only thing that was left was what may have been a body but it was in a heap of crimson blood and broken bones. Raven stared at the gory heap in horror, covering her mouth in case she threw up even though she knew she wouldn't.

" ** _You've forgotten…_** "

Raven was ripped from her daze and looked around wildly, it was this poor soul's assailant. "Show yourself!"

" ** _You've forgotten who I am…_** "

"I could never forget who you are!" Raven shouted to the ubiquitous voice.

" ** _Then who am I?_** "

"Alpha_1!"

" ** _Wrong!_** " the voice said in a singsong voice, " ** _My real name, you know you know it…_** "

Raven didn't answer, she just looked at the corpse (if you could call it that) angrily.

" ** _Afraid to answer?_** "

No answer.

" ** _Ashamed of your past?_** " The voice then said. Raven felt arms hug her from behind.

"…who wouldn't?" Raven muttered.

" ** _Don't be…_** " The voice said in a soothing voice. " ** _Embrace it and let it consume you…_** "

At the last part of what was said, Raven pulled away from the arms and faced them. She was then faced with herself. Except this was her when she was young, very young. She was still in her white lab dress, torn and stained red with the blood of the village. Her hair wild and short, and eyes glazed over with the red the same shade of her victims, so feral that it would put a crazed wolf it shame.

"You're not me." Raven said to her younger self defiantly, "Not anymore."

Karasu(1) looked at Raven with an innocent look that seemed to be ruined by the blood splattered across her face, " ** _Yes you are. At your core, you're me._** "

"I'm not a killer!" Raven yelled, tears streaming down her face.

Karasu looked around at the flames and back at Raven with an amused look, " ** _The destruction here says otherwise._** "

"That wasn't me!" Raven argued, "Whatever was put into me made me do it!"

Karasu vanished, " ** _Then why does it still haunt your mind?_** "

Raven was left on her knees, crying. The flames disappeared, and she was left in the dankness of her dreamless mind. A hand soon met her back.

" **I…I'm sorry.** " Unleashes voice said with obvious sadness in her voice, " **She's getting harder to keep locked up…** "

Raven abruptly stood up, an unreadable look on her face. "It means we don't have much time left…she'll soon get out and we won't be able to put her away. We'll go back to the way we were before…"

Unleashed looked off into the darkness, " **Before your friends…** " she finished. " **You'll have to start preparing people for the day we go supernova.** "

Raven sighs, "You're right, for once."

Unleashed shrugs taking no offence of the statement.

"Um, Le?"

" **Yeah?** "

"Don't I usually wake up when Karasu shows up in my dreams? Why haven't I-"

" **Woken up?** " Unleashed finishes, " **I was wondering the same thing. Think we got drugged or something?** "

Suddenly a bright light flashes causing Raven to cover her eyes, the light soon envelops her and soon finds herself laying down on what felt like grass, and felt like she was waking up.

"Here, let me help you." A male voice she hadn't heard before said as he helped her to her feet. As she caught her bearings from the abrupt 'help', she looked at the man who had woken her up. He was about as tall as Ike, but he had really spikey blonde hair, he wore a black trench cloak and had a buster sword almost as long as SealRuin's. The man gave her a smile.

"Um, Hi?" The red-head soon asked.

"Hi, name's Cloud Strife." The Blonde said introducing himself, "What about you?"

"Raven Drow…" She replied, trying to decide if this Cloud was good or bad, but soon notice that she was no longer in her room. She was in a ruined town-looking place and the first though that came to her head was 'Oh ####! Did I do this?!' but instead she said, trying to sound calm, "So…where am I? Last I remember I was in the Smash manor, Asleep."

Cloud just looked at her shocked, "Smash Manor doesn't exists anymore."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger ending! Also I know it's late but this is to celebrate the coming of the new Smasher Cloud. I haven't played FF 7 so I don't know his personality very well so some tips would be nice. Just a quick summary. Thanks! also Please Fave Follow and Review It'll help this story to update faster**

 **(1) Karasu is Japanese for Raven. I needed to give her a relevant name so I decided to go with Karasu.**


End file.
